A Hanna-Barbera High Halloween
by SuperAlex64
Summary: When Huckleberry Hound's annual Halloween party gets canceled, the Hanna-Barbera High teens find other ways to have fun, whether it be sneaking out, trick-or-treating or just pranking people.


**Happy belated Halloween! If I didn't finish this sooner, I would've had to put this on hold again! See, I meant to get this out last year but because of personal reasons, I chose not to.**

 **Not much to say but enjoy!**

 **Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower (Desiree in story), Blabber Mouse, Penny, Secret Squirrel, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear and a bunch of various characters belong to Hanna-Barbera**

 **Bunny and Dee Dee belong to Cartoon Network**

 **Izzy Rabbit, Scarlett Squirrel, Annie and Mary belong to me**

* * *

"Alright, your mom and I are going out, so don't do anything!" called out a dad from under the stairs, "Remember, you're grounded!" With that, he and his wife left to have a grand ol' time, slamming the front door shut. Upstairs, a lone Huckleberry Hound sighed as he was left alone with nothing to do on this Halloween night. The young blue hound was framed for a crime that he didn't commit and his parents didn't believe him when he said that he didn't do it. So they grounded him, leading to his annual Halloween party to be canceled, disappointing so many students, who were all looking forward to it. Shame, too, because he planned to go all out this year, just to show off to his girlfriend, Desiree Fleur, just how the Hanna-Barbera High kids like to roll and bring his party planning to it's fullest potential.

Desiree's best friend, Trixie Kitty was especially disappointed. She loves Huck's parties.

Worst of all, Huck had this awesome Zorro costume that now he can't use. So much money wasted. Looking down and sighing again, Huck didn't notice the figure outside his window, that is until it knocked, spooking him. Looking up, he saw it was his girlfriend, wearing her purple fortune teller costume, smiling innocently at him.

"Dezie?" Huck asked, opening the window, letting her into his room. He wasn't supposed to have people over at all, but it's just Desiree. He had to let her in.

Without answering, the yellow furred gypsy looking girl gave him a kiss on the mouth, which temporarily distracted him so that she could dig into his closet until she found what she was looking for. Huck just stood there, confused, asking her what she was doing until she pulled out a familiar outfit: the costume he was going to wear. She then handed it to Huck and sat on his bed, waiting expectantly.

It only took Huck a moment to figure out what Desiree wanted him to do. Shaking his head, Huck said to her, "I can't, I'm grounded," setting the costume down on his bed, next to Desiree.

"Look, Huck," Desiree said, "I know that you're grounded and that really I'm not supposed to be here but," she paused for a moment, "I am. I just wanna spend my Halloween night with the one I love." She then stood up from the bed to continue, "So what if we can't throw a big ol' party where everyone's invited, we can do our own thing. I even brought a picnic basket and I am not eating alone! Besides we can do what those kids our age do on TV, sneak out!" After pausing again, this time for drama's sake and to let in sink in, Desiree turned to face her boyfriend, asking as seriously as she can possibly be, "So, what do you say? Will you please be my date tonight, My Mysterious Blue Hombre?" She couldn't help but giggle at the nickname, which was good because Huck chuckled at it, too.

But Huck asked, "Who are you and what did you do with Desiree?" still chuckling, "It's like Trixie's been rubbing off on you." But, to be honest, the idea of going on a picnic date with Desiree was extremely appealing, even if he's grounded. To be honest, he really wanted to go. He turned to Desiree, who then asked, "Want me to trick you into going out with me, using my fortune teller shtick?" Because I'll do it if I have to." Huck merely laughed as he considered it. After a few minutes, he had made his decision. He gave Desiree a kiss while grabbing his costume.

Afterwards, Desiree said, giggling, "I knew you'd come around."

"Just let me get changed, okay?"

She nodded, saying, "Okay," leaving the way she came in: through the window. Huck was going to say something, but he decided not to. He began to take off his shirt, the only tink he had on, when he noticed that his girlfriend was watching keen interest. Before he could get too embarrassed, he quickly walked up to the window and shut the blinds, leaving Desiree to cry out, "Awww...!"

A tad disappointed about missing the show, but happy that Huck'll come along with her, Desiree climbed down the tree by the window and waited for him.

A few minutes later, Huck, now all decked out in Zorro gear, opened the window and climbed out. He seemed to shut the window all the way and climbed down the tree to join Desiree. He explained to her that he only left the window open a crack so he could sneak his way back easily and the only reason why he left through the window was because he thought it would be cool. Other kids do it so why can't him? Laughing, Huck and Desiree, along with her picnic basket, left to have a great night out.

* * *

Thanks to the party's cancellation, many teens were stuck with costumes that are now they can't show off at the party. At least, some people managed to find something to do.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, no!" Snagglepuss as Roger De Bris in a sequined dress cried out, "I'm supposed to be the Grand Duchess Anastasia, but I think I look more like the Chrysler Building!" Of course, he didn't have the time to get a hold of a wig so technically he's only half-dressed.

Laughter was heard as Snag and his friends from the drama club walked about, just hanging out together, all dressed up as various characters from Broadway shows or movie adaptations.

"Ah, Snag," one of them said, paraphrasing a line from the play where Roger's from, "That building is you." The group all laughed again as they were passing by a small group of teens and one little girl.

"This Halloween is gonna rock!" yelled out that superpowered gal, Bunny Rabbit, punching up into the sky. She then happened to look to her left and asked, "Hey Roger, where's your Carmen?"

"Out," Snag replied, like most teenagers who grew up in this town, he is completely used to Bunny's antics, "Oh, and Miss O'Neil, do please stay out of trouble." Yes, Bunny was dressed up as 1987 April O'Neil, yellow jumpsuit and all. Even went as far as wearing her long chestnut hair down. It was then when a Luigi capless Blabber Mouse in a kimono called out, "Don't worry, I will keep her safe," in a really bad Japanese accent,

"Oh, I'm sure you will," said Snag, not facing them as he and his group already passed them, but he did stop to say to Blabber, "Never do that again!" referring to said bad accent. Snag then turned tail and ranted to his friends about it.

"He didn't have to be so hurtful about," Blabber sain, back to his normal lispy voice.

But Bunny hugged him, cheek to cheek, and said, "Don't worry, I like it," giggling a bit.

"That's 'cause you're you and he's him," laughed a green dress clad Penny Ardilla, made up to look like a fighter. She's supposed to be Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She even had plastic sais, but the costume was a bit more girly than one would expect. But she was so happy to finally be able to afford to buy a costume from a store without having to mooch off her friends and feel guilty afterwards.

There was a reason why some of the students had TMNT related costumes. Back when the party was still on, some thought it would be super cool if a few friends all went with a theme and that was the theme they picked. They even managed to rope Secret Squirrel into it and usually, that's easier said than done. But now that the party is cancelled, most of there group just didn't see the point in staying together to do this. And Blabber almost managed to convince his best friend, Super Snooper to come along as The Shredder. Dee Dee wasn't dressed as a TMNT character since she wasn't a part of the original plan and she didn't really want to be. No, she was dressed up as Smurfette, blue body paint and all.

So, instead of an awesomely rockin' party, Bunny was taking her little sister, Isabel or, as everybody calls her, Izzy, Trick-or-Treating, which meant that Blabber was to come along and her friends went along because there was nothing much else to do. Izzy was dressed up like Billy Idol, she even had her fur on the top of her head spiked up. This tiny group was actually on their way to Secret Squirrel's. He's their Donatello and he said that he had to get out of the house, so away they went.

Dee Dee, at one point, asked Bunny, "Don't you think that's too much leather for a six-year-old?" referring to Izzy's costume, completely concerned.

Bunny didn't answer because she was busy laughing at Izzy's response: "Too much is never enough."

Eventually, the group got to Secret's front door and rung the door bell which sounded like something out of a spy flick. One of the kids remarked, "Must be custom." The door opened to reveal Secret's mom, Scarlett, dressed as Scarlett O'Hara, holding a bowl full of candy. While Secret's mom giving candy to them was pretty sweet, it was pretty weird seeing her without her signature red bandanna and her blue dress.

"Secret'll be along shortly," she said with a wink, "I'll make sure of that." She was about to shut the door when Penny asked, "Um, Mrs. Squirrel, why are you dressed like that? Not that it's not pretty, just asking."

"Oh, well, I was going to dress up as a female Will Scarlet O'Hara, but I decided that that reference was tad too obscure," she explained, then left to get her son. As soon as she was gone, Bunny said to no one, "Actually, my family watched that movie the other day." It was then saying that when she gotten an awesome idea, so she then turned to her friends, asking, "You think we can get the guys to sing the Men in Tights song in front of the whole school?"

Blabber was mortified because he's one of the guys.

Dee Dee, laughing hard, replied, "It has to be during a pep rally! Then it would be unforgettable!" while Penny said, "We should probably think it though, don't wanna use a half-baked idea." Blabber was somewhat relieved at what Penny said, but didn't really feel all that better.

Suddenly, Secret walked out the front door, looking a tad embarrassed as he greeted his friends (and Izzy). Unlike everyone else's more elaborate costumes, Secret just wore a Donatello shell T-shirt with a purple bandanna mask. This is one of the very few times Secret willing took off his baseball cap. At the very least, he carried a real bō with him. Bunny and the others either didn't care or shrugged his appearance off as a sign that they get more candy. Except for Penny, she was upset.

"Really?" she asked, unimpressed, "You couldn't put any effort?"

Secret then exclaimed, "What?"

"In your costume, I mean."

"My costume?" he repeated, blinking until he realized, "Well, I didn't have time to one, especially with the party being cancelled."

But then, someone in the group called out, "But, what about that costume you wore for Cindy's birthday party, you said it was last minute, but it was pretty dece."

"That because I had all that stuff in my closet."

"Whoa," blinked Dee Dee, remembering Secret's costume for that party.

"Besides," Secret said, ignoring Dee Dee, smirking while looking directly at Penny, "Unlike your plastic little sais, my bō is real." He then proceeded to pull off some fighting move with it.

"Whoa," Penny said, staring wide-eyed at him. Really, she shouldn't have been surprised, Secret has all sorts of weird shit and a staff is up his alley, but yet she was. Bunny, also wide-eyed and impressed, asked, "Can I touch it?" She took his shrug as a yes and squealed with delight. She even let her friends partake in the wooden awesomeness, though, Blabber seemed to be kind of jealous for some reason. Even Izzy wanted to hold the staff though she really wanted to get on with the trick-or-treating.

"So are we going Trick-or-Treating **OR NOT?!"**

As the group headed for the next house for the candy begging, Penny couldn't help but look at her sai and sigh in disappointment.

* * *

Best friends/brothers, Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear, like most in their school, were looking forward to the now-cancelled party. Those two couldn't help but wonder what could've been, mostly Yogi.

"Just think of all the yummy party food I could've eaten."

Boo-Boo answered, "Uh-huh," in agreement.

Yogi and Boo-Boo were currently headed for the lovely Cindy Bear's house so they could all hang out together. Sure, there wasn't much to do, but that didn't mean they couldn't find their own fun. Yogi was dressed up as early-seasons Ash Ketchum and yes, he even went as far as wearing a pair of pants. He may or may not be wearing Pikachu boxers. For Boo-Boo's costume, he went with a classic: Lone Starr from Spaceballs.

The boys were having a laugh as they headed for Cindy's.

"So Boo-Boo," Yogi asked with a very sly grin, "Is your Schwartz as big as mine?"

With an equally sly grin, Boo-Boo replied, "Please, you're just jealous because I'm a certified prince."

The brothers laughed wildly as they kept on making movie references on their way to their friend's house. And there she was, sitting on her front porch in costume. She chose to go as a ghost girl in chains, showing yet again that even the undead can be beautiful. She even went as far as dying her fur a very light dusty blue instead of her usual dark blue. Why? Because she wanted to make herself seem ethereal. Her bright blue eyes brightened up even more upon seeing the boys.

"Ready to go?" asked Yogi.

Cindy, getting up and straightening her skirt, laughing answered, "Of course!" Walking up to her fellow bears, she couldn't help, but notice their costumes. To Yogi, she said, "Wow, Yogi, you look ready to wake up, lose gym battles and save the world."

"Very funny," Yogi replied, rolling his eyes at her.

To Boo-Boo, she stated, grinning mischievously, "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

"What's that make us?" asked Boo-Boo, knowing very well where this was going. Obviously, he seen the movie.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered, suddenly acting very cold, "Which is what you are about to become!" Then, smiling a surprisingly evil smile for someone so sweet, she added, "Prepare to die." She then lunged at Boo-Boo and there was no escape. Basically, Cindy was hugging Boo-Boo perhaps a little too tightly. To which, Yogi commented, "Yikes."

So, with that, the bear trio was finally ready to go on their own Halloween adventure.

* * *

Desiree and Huck were holding paws as walked together, just being typical teenagers. They just wouldn't admit to skipping around, too childish for their tastes. Huck was feeling oh-so rebellious this night of all nights, leaving home without permission. Dezie, not so much, Being best friends with a crazy rocker chick like Trixie Kitty, she already had her own fair share of rebelliousness.

"So Huck," Desiree asked, stopping with the skipping so suddenly, "Ready for the picnic? I packed all your favorites!" She was so excited.

"Really? All my favorites?" Huck questioned, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

She then put her paws on her hips and had this look on her face that said 'Really?', asking, "You really have to ask me that?"

"No," he admitted, "Not really."

The pair then held paws again and skipped away, without admitting to it, to a nice secluded spot so they couldn't get caught. It simply wouldn't do if someone tattled on them, after all, Huck wasn't supposed to be outside.

The two hounds ran past a young Arab couple who happened to be just a few years older than them. The handsome young man was dressed up an Arabian prince while the beautiful young lady was dressed up as a genie, complete with lamp. Those two would be perfect for an adaptation of Aladdin, the only thing that would it even better is if the young woman were dressed as a princess instead of a genie. She certainly has the looks for it anyway, but either way, she was perfect, especially in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Aliyah-Din," the young man said to his beloved girlfriend with a charming smile, "Did I ever mention that I love your hometown?"

Grinning, Aliyah-Din answered, "Just about every time we come back for a visit, Jamal." Laughing sweetly, she added, "Of course, we have The Cattanooga Cats to thank for all this."

"True," Jamal said, grabbing hold of Aliyah-Din's hands, "If it wasn't for their recommendation, I would've never found the someone I love more than my own career as a famous singer." He then lifted her up and twirled her around, looking into her eyes, finishing, "You."

"I love you, too, Jamal Sultan," she said softly, almost breathlessly.

* * *

"Oh, look at all of you! How cute!" cooed Hanna-Barbera High's own funtastic nurse Winnie Witch dressed up as, what else, a witch. She had just handed out candy to Bunny and her little group of weirdo friends. Of course, she had no idea what they were supposed to be. Upon seeing Bunny's yellow jumpsuit, she figured that she was supposed to be a janitor, a space janitor, but still a janitor. Blabber had to be a crazed lunatic in a bathrobe. Penny clearly was a new version of Cinderella, like in the movies, how they change everything. Secret was probably some sort of bum or something, which was weird because the squirrel's reputation. Dee Dee, Winnie reasoned, had to be a drowning victim.

She thought to herself, _'Why must they do this? Corpses aren't supposed to be pretty.'_

Through, looking at the little rabbit with the students, Winnie was fairly certain that she was supposed to be one of those spunky punky 80's idols or something like that.

Still they all deserved as much candy as she could possibly magic up, which being a honest-to-goodness witch, she could handle it. Yes, Winnie Witch really was a witch, for reals. It's part of the reason why she is such a amazing nurse. All the students at Hanna-Barbera High loved her, even Secret himself and he still didn't completely trust her magic. But despite his reservations, Secret would never let that get in the way of getting candy. He just loved the stuff too much. It was one of the few times that would get him to act more immature.

Winnie would laugh at how eager the young squirrel was when it came to his candy.

Poor Penny, she had spent most of her time trick-or-treating with her friends moping, just staring at her little plastic weapons.

But it now time to move on from Winnie Witch's house, there was plenty of houses to beg for candy and Izzy would be damned if she let herself not get all the candy she desperately desires. Funny, Secret's the same way, but, as the totally and completely mature person that he is, he would never admit it.

So the group of friends and Izzy went on trick-or-treating elsewhere, but, as they did, they passed by a few familiar faces and all except one clearly didn't want to be there.

Peter Perfect, former Hanna-Barbera High heartthrob, dressed up like a fairytale prince and a perfect one at that, was flirting with Penelope Pitstop, former captain of the Hanna-Barbera High Varsity Cheer Squad, who now realising just how she was dressed, wished she could be anywhere but there. She was supposed to be Snow White but without ebony hair. And with how Peter was dressed, yeah, she was totally regretting this.

Even after the break-up, Peter just could never let her go, even after she had already moved on.

The only reason she was out there was she was waiting to be picked so she can go to an out-of-town party. The only reason why Peter was out here dress in costume because he was babysitting a few of the local kids. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled though all this. Honestly, she felt kinda bad for the kids he was supposed to be babysitting. They all clearly wanted to go Trick-or-Treating, but thanks to Peter's ineptness and the fact that he put harnesses on each of them, they barely had any candy and were getting pretty antsy.

The five were all dressed as superheroes, but instead of comic book or real life superheroes, they were all their own original heroes. The blond Corey Hartman wore a purple and blue suit with a cowl and mask. The raven haired Freddy Marchese was wearing a green wetsuit with flipper at shoud make it hard to walk in, but aren't for some reason and goggles for his face because they are cool. The redheaded Mikey Reno had on a red and black costume that looked like the letter M with a short red cape because, unlike what some people will tell you, capes are cool. The brown curly haired African-American Mary Goodman was dressed in a mostly white suit with orange and yellow accents. She wore a pair of goggles on her face, like Freddy, and an orange belt and a yellow sash around her waist. The currently fire engine red with pink streaks haired Annie Wilson wore a green shirt with a red heart on the top under a black faux-leather vest and a pair of a blue jeans. She also wore a pair of pink sunglasses on her head because they were cool looking and a green scarf around her neck because it might be cold.

It all made sense because four out of the five were metahumans, humans with extraordinary powers. Corey could turn his limbs into coils, Freddy could make a splash, Mikey could make like a crowd and Mary could fly. All Annie had was a stick, but she knew how to use it. But the fact was that the three boys were very infamous in town because of their powers. Everyone in town would call them 'The Impossibles' because they really were impossible. It wasn't like their two girl friends were much better, but for the most part, they did their own thing until The Impossibles would rope them into their mischief making.

Oh, why couldn't they use their powers for good instead of evil?

Freddy managed to escape from his harness, thanks to his powers and just stood there as his friends had to struggle to escape, so they could finally go trick-or-treating. But sadly, Corey's coils, Mikey's multiplying, and Mary's flight weren't enough to escape from their harnesses. Not, even Annie's stick could help. Maybe she ought to whack Peter on the head.

They were all considering violence as an answer to this problem when Mary, all of the sudden, noticed that her hands were sparking. She stopped and stared at her hands until the sparks gave way to light. Amazed, she got hold of her restraints, only to find them burning away.

Wide-eyed, Mary said, in a tiny voice, "I think I found a new power."

The mini-meneces blinked at their friend for a moment until Corey laughed, excitedly exclaiming, "Do me! Do me!" Annie and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged while Freddy just accepted it.

It wasn't long until The Impossibles and Annie were all free and while their babysitter was distracted, ran away so they could finally have their Halloween the way they want it. Really, for a bunch of six-year-olds, they knew that this was going to rock.

Finally, Penelope's ride was here, it felt like it took ages, but it was finally here. It was her trusty bodyguards, The Ant Hill Mob, appropriately dressed like the seven dwarfs, ride their car, Chugga Boom. Penelope couldn't help but notice that Clyde made a great Grumpy. Relieved that her friends were now here and that Peter will now have to leave her alone, she hopped into Chugga Boom.

When she looked back at her ex-boyfriend, she told him, "Peter, I do declare that your charges went missing," and with that, Chugga Boom drove away and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs left Prince Charming in the dust.

At first, Peter was confused and wondered what she could've meant by that until he noticed that the kids he was supposed to be babysitting were all gone.

"I am so dead!"

As soon as he heard a distant cries of 'Rally Ho!', he ran in that direction, in hopes that he doesn't get in trouble and gets his pay. Oh, and make sure that the kids stay safe.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually did all that!" giggled Cindy as she and her two bear friends ran. Aside from some Trick-or-Treating here and there, they spend their Halloween pranking random people. It was a lot of fun and the pranks they pulled were awesome. Cindy was feeling like a bad girl, giving into her mischievous side.

Yogi was glad that Cindy was happy. She looked so cute with that smile of hers which made everything worth it. That and the fact that Boo-Boo was willing to go along with everything that he had to say.

At that moment, Boo-Boo turned to his big brother, scoffing, "Keep dreaming, Yogi."

"What?"

"You were just thinking that I would go along with everything you had to say," the young bear casually explained, "After you were thinking that Cindy's smile was cute."

"Oh, wow," was all Yogi had to say to that while Cindy blushed but was pleased. Yogi then added, "You know me so well."

Boo-Boo jollily laughed, saying, "All part of the job of being a little brother."

Now, genuinely curious, Cindy asked, "Is that a hard job being a little job?"

"Not when you have excellent blackmail," Boo-Boo replied, almost unthinkingly.

"Um... what blackmail?" Yogi asked, confused, he didn't remember any blackmail.

Boo-Boo then took the opportunity to explain, "Remember when you lost the bet?" At Yogi's response, Boo-Boo continued, "Loser had to dance to a certain song while wearing a wig and dress." With that, he let it sink in.

"No."

"I... may have had my phone on and recorded the whole thing."

"No!"

Yogi blushed as Cindy tried her best to suppress her giggles, Feeling even more devilish, Boo-Boo walked up to her and whispered, "The song was by 2 Live Crew." It took a few moments, mostly because she couldn't remember what song he could've meant, but when she did remember, the mental picture was just too hilarious to handle.

"Boo-Boo!" Yogi exclaimed, "You sure are evil! Sometimes I wonder why I even wanted a little brother."

That didn't even faze Boo-Boo, who simply replied, "It's Halloween and that is my excuse."

"Some excuse."

Boo-Boo then deadpanned, "Yogi, we literally just pranked a bunch of people just because it's Halloween. Why can't I do the same to you?"

Before Yogi could answer, Cindy shushed them and motioned them to hide. Doing so, they then realized why.

Walking nearby was the very infamous Dick Dastardly and his dog, Muttley, not in costume which was a total shame. The bears knew that he blamed them and the rest of then-juniors, now-seniors for him now graduating and getting held back when it was his own fault.

They knew that he had to be taught a lesson but what? When they saw that Dick was headed for the cemetery, they came up with the perfect prank idea and they knew they had act fast.

* * *

After eating all of the picnic food that Desiree packed, Huck decided to wow his girlfriend with his own cover of an old Backstreet Boys song, which really did the trick in impressing her. He knew that this wasn't like a party or anything. After that, the pair spent their time casually talking to each other. Huck had such a good time that it made sneaking out feel worth it.

"So?" Desiree asked at one point, "Having fun?"

"Why, yes actually," he replied, smiling so sweetly at her, "But you'd think I could've just threw that party while my parents were out?"

Desiree mock-gasped at this, "How rebellious! But how are we supposed to clean up before your parents came up?"

"Oh, I don't think," he admitted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 'Oh, My Darling' started playing. It didn't take long to figure out that it was just Huck's phone and upon to seeing who was calling him, he knew he had to answer it.

"Hello?... Oh, hi, Ma... No, nothing's wrong... You and Pop are comin' home?... Okay, love you, too. Bye."

As soon as he hung up, Huck just stared off into space, really worrying Poor Desiree until suddenly, out of the blue, he starts screaming, _**"MY PARENT'S ARE COMING HOME!"**_ Now, he's panicking.

* * *

There was much merriment to be had at Ricochet Rabbit's, a popular restaurant not to be confused with the famed wild west sheriff, though it is owned by a few of the sheriff's descendants. A few locals, whether they be adults or students, in costume or not, and some out-of-towners who for some reason came on this Halloween night were busy laughing and having fun. Even the few of members of Rabbit family that chose to be here got into the spirit, dressing in wild west attire, even though the restaurant hadn't had a wild west theme in a long time.

Ash Ketchum, Lone Starr and a ghost girl took center stage as they told their tale.

"Seriously," Yogi excitedly commented, "I don't know how she did it, but Cindy was so terrifying out there."

Yogi was telling the others how they scared the pants off that Dick Dastardly with their prank at the cemetery. How somehow Cindy actually managed to act very spooky-like which was too much for the bully. Perhaps the atmosphere was just too perfect for that kind of prank. It was long before the bear started talking about how Dastardly totally screams like a girl, much to the teens' amusement.

Cindy turned to the table, where the drama club was sitted and called out, "Thanks for the acting lessons, Snag! They really helped!"

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, Cindy, it's no problem at all!" the pink mountain lion called back, happy that he helped in a way.

Cindy then noticed his costume and complimented, "You look great, Snag!"

"I know," he said as started to preen himself, making his friends laugh amongst themselves, to which, he jokingly added, "What? It's hard being this fantastic looking."

Boo-Boo noticed a familiar mole, sitting in one of the booths and asked, "Morocco, why aren't you with Secret?"

"He went trick-or-treating with Bunny and her sister."

"So?"

"Bunny's sister scares me."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yogi shouted out, "Drinks on me," to which a very suspicious Boo-Boo skeptically asked him, "On you?" He then corrected himself, "Us!" Shrugging, everyone took up on the bear's offer before he changes his mind. And so, there was much merriment to be had this Halloween night and nothing could take that away from them.

* * *

"Look at all the candy we got!" cried out Izzy. She and the teens were very happy with their sweet hauls, which was actually pretty good because it's late, so no more candy begging until next year. That's assuming they'll still do this next year. Probably not.

"I think I got enough candy to last me a day, maybe two if I'm lucky," Secret casually commented, eager for the treats.

"Careful, Secret," Penny teasingly scolded, "You wouldn't want to get a stomach ache."

"Guess not, Miss Broken-Up-Over-Plastic-Weapons," he replied. It took him a while to notice that that was the reason why she was sad.

"Oh, hush up! I had a good reason to be upset and you know it!"

Dee Dee suddenly commented, "Still can't believe he managed to get that much candy with his costume."

"Well, I did save the town," Secret said, puffing up his chest in self-important.

"Um..." Blabber corrected, "We saved the town."

"Okay, but I was very involved in that."

While the squirrel and mouse argued over this for some reason, Dee Dee whispered into Bunny's ear, "I look forward to scrubbing this paint off."

Her best friend then shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Well it was worth it."

At that moment, a panicking Peter Perfect came running, still looking for those mini-menaces, The Impossibles and two girls. All he knew was that he's in big trouble for those kids' families when they find out that he lost them. Especially with Miss Matilde Marchese, she tended to be very protective when it came to her nephew. And she lived close by. Why him?

"Hey, Prince Charming, why the long face?" called out Izzy, "It's not like a dwarf stole your girl." But then, Bunny shoutly added, "Oh, walt!" to which, the two sisters laughed mockingly at him. He who formerly had superiority over them, thanks to his seniority, was now being laughed at. And the six-year-old rabbit had no reason to be impressed by his age. It was a shame that he'll have to live with.

Peter made his way to the Marchese house and knocked on the door, cringing in horror at what's to come. The door opened and out came a very pretty woman with long wavy black hair, still in costume as Princess Vespa from Spaceballs. Peter knew that she was going to be so angry at him and just waited to take it.

"Kids! Did you all have fun?"

Wasn't expecting that. When cries of "Yes, Aunt Tilly" and "Yeah, Miss Freddy's Aunt" were heard, he wasn't expecting that either. Opening his eyes, Peter saw that The Impossibles and their two friends were there, carrying so much candy than before. They all just walked inside the house.

Tilly then said to him, "Oo, I do hope my nephew and his friends weren't too much trouble."

"Nope, no trouble at all!" he replied and with that, he ran away as quickly as he could, leaving Tilly very confused. What about his pay?

Nearby, after watching the scene, Blabber commented, "Well, that all worked out," which, for some reason, caused Secret to remember that he forgot about something, or rather someone, important.

"I forgot about Morocco!"

At that moment, a pair of motorcycles came zooming down the road.

* * *

For Huck and Desiree, it was a stroke of good luck that Top Cat and Trixie came by on their motorcycles, but they were thankful. Top Cat, who dressed up like a businessman because he thought it would be funny offered them a ride home. Trixie, dressed up as a dead school girl was already used to giving his best friend rides, so it wasn't a problem for her.

Desiree noted that Trixie used her own school uniform for the costume. It'll be fun dealing with the fake blood stains, she's sure.

When they got to Huck's house, the blue hound made sure to thank to the kats and to give Desiree a kiss for giving him this nice night out before climbing up the side of his house and through the window, where he quickly got ready for bed.

By the time, his parents came home, Dezie and the others were long gone and they were none of the wiser.

 **The End**

* * *

 **You know, I do believe that this is now my longest one-shot. See ya later, dudes.**


End file.
